Fix You
by wolfchic011
Summary: One-shot. Jasmine is raped by Shane. This is the aftermath. Suggestions of rape, hints of fem-slash. Rated M for mature content.


One-shot. Jasmine is raped by Shane. This is the aftermath.

This is my first time trying to do a fic with such a dark theme like this so please let me know what you think. Also, I have not seen much of Emmerdale but I know most of the Jebbie arc. That being said, please point out anything I might have missed or gotten wrong. And yes, this fic is inspired by the Coldplay song of the same name.

* * *

_It burned. Everywhere burned and ached. Jasmine wrapped her arms around herself but that only seemed to concentrate the feeling and make it worse. _

_Why? Why had she done something so stupid?_

_Debbie had warned her about Shane but she hadn't listened._

_And now it was too late… the pain was eating her from the inside… It gathered in her stomach and along every muscle in her body. It singed her skin, burned her eyes, choked her lungs… dripped down her legs in a sticky mass…_

"… think she's coming round…"

The voices were distant, as if through a long tunnel.

She forced her eyes open.

She was in a white room. Someone was leaning over her, peering into her eyes. She screamed.

"Miss Thomas, it's alright. It's alright, you're safe." There was a heavy hand on her face.

He had gripped her there, squeezed her face tightly so that she couldn't scream…

She kicked blindly, trying to fend him off but she met only air…

She heard them say something about finding her on the floor… _beaten, possibly assaulted sexually… signs of trauma to the right shoulder, the neck and face… heavy bleeding in the groin area…_

Something pricked her arm and everything went fuzzy. Someone was touching her thighs… pressing something soft in between her legs.

She screamed as the feeling registered. "No! NO!"

"Done, I've got the bandage in place!"

"Calm her down! Now!"

"No! No get off me!"

A hand gripping her arm. "It's alright Miss Thomas… you're safe. No one's going to hurt you."

Thrashing was making her head spin again, it was making her vision go white. He'd beaten her over the head when she'd struggled, whispered menacingly in her ear. _You're mine you little bitch… _She felt herself slip away…

"You called me, so let me fuckin' see her!"

She knew that voice. She knew that voice anywhere. She forced her eyes open.

"Deb… Debbie!" She cried out, stretching her hand blindly towards the sound.

"What is she doing here?"

"She was listed as the emergency contact…"

"Let me see her!"

She clawed at the air. "… bbie….Debbie…" Someone tried to pull her arm down but she screamed and wiggled free.

"Miss, you can't see her right now."

"Like _hell _I cant!"

"Let her in! For God's sake, if Miss Thomas keeps thrashing she's going to knock herself out!"

"Debbie…!" Her voice was going, her raw throat was closing up. Her hand fell to the mattress. "Deb…bie…"

A hand slid into her own. "I'm here Jas."

The world around her seemed to mute. "Debbie…" She tugged on the hand, her muscles barely responding. "… You… right… 'bout… him…"

"Shh…" Debbie brushed the hair from her eyes tenderly. "Don't speak Jasmine. It's alright."

A face slowly swam into focus above her. Familiar eyes and a sharp nose. Brown hair messily pulled up. She tried to smile but the burning pain inside her welled up and crushed the desire. She clenched her jaw and moaned.

A hand was immediately on her face and the pain shied away from it like it was a shadow exposed to light. Her body tried to stiffen but lacked conviction. The hand barely touched her; curled softly around her aching face as if afraid she would break. It was warm. Slender.

"I should have been there… I could have prevented this." Debbie sobbed.

She reached up until her hand met the face above her. "…Debbie…" Her fingers were wet where they touched Debbie's face. Why was Debbie crying?

"I'm so sorry Jas…" Debbie said, choking on the words.

She leaned into the gentle hand on her cheek. "… Don't… cry…" She ran her thumb across the wet face.

More tears dripped onto her hand.

"I should have been there for you. I would've killed that man to keep him from doing this to you."

A tender hand was on her injured shoulder, gently rolling her onto her good side. She let it. Her hand slipped from Debbie's face but Debbie's never left her own.

"Miss, you can't get in the bed too…"

The hand fell away from her face but something even more warm and comfortable slid up to and pressed against her back. "Make me leave then." Debbie said, clearly daring the woman to test her. Jasmine let out a ghost of a laugh, her throat refusing to make the complete sound. That was Debbie for you. The nurse muttered something about getting a doctor for an IV and her footsteps faded away.

Her stomach pressed into Jasmine's back, Debbie wrapped her arm protectively around Jasmine and drew her closer. Jasmine knew this position well. Her body molded into it perfectly.

The arm around her squeezed her aching middle gently but firmly. "It alright Jas. I've got you. It's going to get better."

No reprimand. No 'I told you this would happen'. Not even an insult.

Tears came to her eyes as she lay there in Debbie's arms, feeling the calm rise and fall of Debbie's breathing, the warm breath tickling her ear. Debbie was here. She was never going to let go. No one would ever hurt her again. Not while she was in these arms.

"I'm here."

That was all the comfort Jasmine needed.

Jasmine awoke twice more that night, both times with a whimper and a terrible fit of shaking. And both times, Debbie tightened her hold, pressed herself closer and gently kissed the back of Jasmine's neck until the girl realized she was safe, not in the grip of Shane.

It made Jasmine relax, even as the raw, burning pain inside her and the memory of Shane crushing her and forcing himself inside tried to tear her apart.

"Debbie?" She whimpered quietly the second time this happened, turning herself in the embrace so that she could look Debbie in the eye.

Debbie's right hand found her own and covered it reassuringly. "I'm here Jas." She said, staring into Jasmine's eyes. Nothing but pure devotion. Pure concern and the desire to heal her. Jasmine felt her heart constrict. What had she ever done to deserve any of those? She had only ever caused Debbie pain, betrayed her and neglected her when it mattered most, denied her what they both wanted. And yet Debbie was here. Debbie was giving her something to cling to, something to believe in. And asking for nothing in return.

Tears pricked Jasmine's eyes. _Why Debbie? Why am _I_ worth so much to you?_

But, she realized, they both already knew the answer to that.

_Because I love you Jas. I've always loved you._

Jasmine twisted herself closer, ignoring the pain in her abdomen, until their lips could meet. She held that position for a moment before breaking it and looking into Debbie's eyes again. Her expression hadn't changed. It had deepened. Debbie wordlessly pulled her closer and Jasmine tucked her head under Debbie's chin. Debbie's fingers laced down through Jasmine's and squeezed reassuringly.

As she drifted back to sleep, Jasmine could feel a small smile trying to soothe the burning ache she was sure she would've carried forever otherwise.

_I love you too, Debbie. _

Word travels fast in a small village like Emmerdale. As a result, barely three hours after his niece's admittance to Hotten Hospital, Ashley entered the room, Laurel and Grandpa not far behind.

What the vicar and his family found was a scene quite similar to the one Ashley had found several years ago when Debbie and Jasmine had innocently fallen asleep together.

Fully-clothed, coat and all, Debbie was spooning Jasmine, wrapped so tightly around her it seemed she would never let go. Battered and damaged though she was, Jasmine had her hand entwined so tightly with Debbie's you could not tell their fingers apart, as if trying to pull her even closer. Their legs were tangled together. Both of them clinging to the contact, the comfort in every way they could. Both girls were fast asleep. The look on Jasmine's face was not quite peaceful but Ashley saw no hint of fear or trauma. The look on Debbie's face spoke volumes about who was allowed to harm the girl in her arms.

He let out a sigh of relief and gently cupped his niece's bruised face.

"Oh Jasmine… I'm so sorry."

Laurel rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, her hand shaking.

"Are you Mr. Thomas?"

Ashley turned to the nurse. "Yes, I'm her uncle." He told her. "How is she?"

"Ms. Thomas is in stable condition." The nurse said as she approached the bed. "I'm sure you already know she's… been…" Ashley nodded to spare her having to say the word. He didn't think any of them could handle hearing it again.

The nurse smiled in gratitude. "She was pretty badly damaged but we've patched her up best we can. We're still running some tests but we're fairly optimistic."

"Optimistic?" Grandpa asked, looking down at Jasmine and back up at the nurse as if she were crazy.

The nurse nodded. "It's amazing. Usually we get rape and abuse victims in here and we can't get them to calm down for hours. They're either screaming or petrified or in complete emotional shutdown. Usually we have to use relaxants to get them to sleep. But this girl, Miss …Dingle just came in and pulled Miss Thomas close and we haven't heard so much as a peep out of Miss Thomas since then. She went right to sleep without any relaxants." She examined the chart and the heart monitor which was quietly bleeping in the corner. "Her heart rate is normal, no signs of emotional withdrawal. We'll need to keep her here for a few days but I think physically and, dare I say emotionally, she's going to be just fine."

The nurse gave them all a reassuring smile and left the room.

Grandpa groped and seized Jasmine's free hand. "Thank God." Ashley heard him say. He kissed his granddaughter's fingers and held the hand to his face. Laurel buried her face in Ashley's shoulder and let out a shaking breath. Ashley just looked on.

Debbie shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open. She seemed not even to notice the others as her eyes fell on the sleeping girl in her arms, a protective smile flickered across her face and she closed her eyes again.

In that moment, Ashley knew he would never again doubt what the girls had known since they were fifteen: Debbie Dingle and Jasmine Thomas belonged together.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
